The present methods, devices, and systems relate generally to the field of surgical robotics, and more particularly to creating and executing one or more automated robotic arm movements to, for example, move a robotic arm along a path toward or away from a location where a tool or instrument (such as a surgical tool) held by the robotic arm can be exchanged or where a tool can be inserted for the first time. An example of a surgical robot that can be used in a procedure to which the present methods, devices, and systems relate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,316 (the “'316 patent”), which is incorporated by reference.